The present invention relates to protecting fruit, vegetables and ornamentals against attack by decay-causing organisms such as fungi. In particular, the present invention relates to methods of protecting fruit or vegetables or ornamentals against post harvest microbial spoilage by applying mixtures of systemic resistance inducers in combination with sorbic acid and/or its alkali metal salts.